


Press Play

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Six [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Debbie Reynolds - Freeform, Gen, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Sad, Writer Bingo, carrie fisher - Freeform, celebrity, death mention, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Miranda has a moment of grieving for Carrie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds.





	Press Play

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Andrea is only mentioned briefly but they are in a relationship. This is really focused on Miranda.  
> No real dialogue. This is a little different for me, I hope it works well.  
> For Bingo Card Four: Celebrity.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC  
> Happy Birthday Gin!

Miranda sat quietly in her daughters’ entertainment room.

Andrea had taken Cassidy and Caroline out to do whatever silly things they came up with, leaving Miranda to have some time on her own. She was grateful, but it also left her with her own thoughts, and she didn’t always appreciate that.

She idly, absent-mindedly, fiddled with the DVD case in her hands, while staring at the menu screen of the movie she was very nervous to watch.

Knowing it was the last movie with Carrie in it, made Miranda’s heart drop to her stomach.

If she just ignored it, and never watched it, then she never had to worry about seeing “Carrie’s last movie.” She could pretend Carrie was still out there.

Miranda scoffed to herself, and tossed the case onto the table. She reached for the remote and viciously stabbed at the power button, turning off the TV. Tossing the remote onto the couch beside her, she blinked at the feeling of tears tickling at the corners of her eyes, and listened as the room descended into silence.

Not watching it wasn’t going to change the fact that Carrie was gone. Just like never watching any of Debbie’s movies again was not going to help her forget that two of her biggest inspirations were gone.

Yet, she felt unable to press play… and she had still hidden away every movie that had even a whisper of Debbie Reynolds in it.

She had met them both so many times while working her way up the corporate ladder, and many more when she was the Queen of Fashion. Her daughters had even met them several times, being big fans by way of Miranda’s love for the two other women.

Her heart hammered in her chest, and she glared at the DVD case as if it was at fault for the loss of two powerful Hollywood women.

She also felt utterly ridiculous. A woman of her nature, of her stature, afraid to watch a movie? What nonsense! What hogwash! What a mess.

Looking towards one of the walls, she easily located a picture that she also had a copy of in her study. A photo of her, the twins, and Carrie, all smiling brightly at the camera. Her daughters’ cheeks dusted with glitter, and their arms wrapped around Carrie’s waist.

Miranda took a deep, stuttering breath, and swallowed, trying to push down the painful knot in her throat.

The great Miranda Priestly, afraid of watching a movie. Pathetic. She huffed and wiped at the tears that slipped down her cheeks.

She had tried watching it on the fourth, secretly hoping the hype of “May the fourth be with you” would somehow fuel her into pressing play… but she hadn’t managed it. She hadn’t been able to get over the irrational anxiety behind the hesitation, and had instead buried herself in her work, working late and snapping at anyone who blinked at the wrong moment. Now it was nearly June and she still had not been able to sit down and make herself hit the play button.

The most painful part of it all, was that Carrie would certainly be rolling her eyes and telling Miranda to buck up and do it… and here Miranda was, a woman with such grand admiration for Carrie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds, unable to follow that advice.

Miranda sat in silence for several minutes, a few tears trailing down her cheeks.

It hurt.

She didn’t like feeling this way.

She hadn’t felt this way when her estranged sister had called to let her know their mother had died… nor during either of her divorces.

It was a foreign, and awful feeling.

She hated it.

Swallowing, she found herself getting angry, and grabbed the remote, turning the Television back on.

She could almost hear Carrie’s laughter, the sound ringing in her ears from how many times she had heard it throughout the years. She could almost hear Carrie saying, “Finally!”

She stabbed her finger at the play button.

She’d show her. She wouldn’t give Carrie the satisfaction of being sad anymore.

As the movie started, Miranda’s emotions were all over the place, but she’d done it. She’d pressed play, and there was no way she was going to back down now.

One of the quotes that Carrie was well known for flitted through Miranda’s mind: “Stay afraid, but do it anyway. What’s important is the action. You don’t have to wait to be confident. Just do it and eventually the confidence will follow.”

It had taken her over a year to finally take action, but she had done it. She could only hope that Carrie was out there, somehow, somewhere—in whatever after-life existed—and that she was smiling, proud of Miranda finally pressing play.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Let me know what you thought.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
